Ninjutsu Deity
by The Mob Family
Summary: What if Madara had a great grandson that became a god?
1. Madara's Grandson

**_Hey guys, how ya doin'? Anyway, this is my first fanfic, and I got two plans for this. I'ma leave 'em at the end of the chapter. Check them out :P_**

Madara smiled at his wife, Hashirama's unknown sister, Ichika, as she held her baby in between her arms. She looked wonderful, her brown hair flowing with the wind, her red, frilly dress blowing as well. She was smiling down at her baby, unable to take her eyes off her. Madara took the baby from her carefully and smiled down at her. "Why hello, Hinata. It's your father, Madara, one of the leaders of the village you will live in, and possibly one of the strongest ninja to exist. I just... want you to know that your father loves you, even if he doesn't come back. Only tell your children who they are, but keep it quiet, just in case, Oh, what am I saying? You can't understand this bumbling buffoon," He said, laughing.

 _Timeskip: Present Time_

Madara's great grandson had grown up perfectly. He was a prodigy. A prodigy so amazing, that even Shisui and Itachi would be put to shame. Even above that, he was an Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Senju. Uzumaki from his mother, and Uchiha and Senju from his father. He already had Mangekyo, due to Itachi's massacre. The only reason he was alive was that he had somehow managed to evade Itachi. How? No one knows. But he managed it, and saw his father lying in his house, undeniably dead. But Soul, that was his name, did not falter. But his eyes were… full of tears. He cried a lot, staring down at his father, whose eyes were staring into the sky. Soul, being a genius, took his father's eyes, and walked out of the house, his Mangekyo showing. It's pattern looked like a cross between Madara's and Obito's, since Obito stemmed from a similar family as he did. After that day, he trained even harder. Finally he ended up being accepted by the Academy due to his heritage. Being an Uchiha had its perks. As he walked in, he immediately smirked. He was so… surprised at the chakra level of these amateurs. At his current age he would be considered at a high jounin level. Though his chakra reserves were Kage level or above. But he did see something intriguing. There was another Uchiha. He slid into the seat next to said Uchiha and greeted him. "Hello there, fellow Uchiha."

"Hn." The Uchiha said, in the universal Uchiha grunt. "I see I'm not the only powerful one here. But, just so you know, I'm better than you. I can already use fire style jutsu."

Soul smirked. He was proud of that? Well, I guess it was considered very good for a genin. But seriously, Soul could already use each chakra element. "We'll see about that."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, of the main branch by the way. Remember that when I beat you." The other Uchiha said.

"Soul Uchiha, of a not so well-known branch."

Sasuke grunted again and stopped talking. There were not that many people in class right now, so Soul decided to seat in the back near a window. You never know when you need a breath of fresh air. After a few minutes, students started to stream into the classroom, behind the presumed teacher. He had a scar over his nose and wore the normal Leaf jounin clothes. He got up to the front of the class and ruffled through his book. Soul noticed two strange things. One of which was a blonde kid who everyone seemed to avoid. He was in the seat in front of Soul, so no one was around. He wore orange. Why orange? It was basically SCREAMING "Come kill me!", It didn't make sense. The other thing was what was behind Sasuke. It was the true bane of the Uchiha… _fangirls_. Sasuke seemed perfectly oblivious to the girls behind him, all watching him in admiration. Soul had read a good bit about these… fangirls. They would do anything to please their interests. They would attempt to do… things. Anyway, he smirked, glad he didn't have any fangirls. He decided to attempt sleep during class, his white hair covering his striking red eyes. He woke up a little later near the end of class. The teacher said "Alright then. Iruka-sensei out!" and disappeared after performing a hand seal..

So that was his name... Soul got up and noticed that the blonde haired kid was confused. He had a paper in front of him, staring at it like it had the most confusing formula on it. Soul glanced down at the area in front of him and noticed that he also had a paper. It was homework. He shrugged, folded the paper, and left for home. He shunshinned home, moving almost as fast as Shisui was at his prime. He slowed down, nearing the house he lived at. He walked inside, and headed to the library. It would only open for a descendant of Madara or someone who was allowed by a descendant. He opened the door and searched through the books to find the fuinjutsu books. He took a liking to his great grandfather's Gunbai, but couldn't walk around with it. He found the seal and wrote it on an armguard he found in the armory. The Gunbai disappeared into the seal and he smiled. He walked outside to his training ground near the river and summoned a few shadow clones. He also created a wood clone to complete the homework and then stay stationary in his house. Each of the shadow clones, and the original, summoned their Susanoo. It was only a red rib cage with arms at the time, but he knew that it was still very powerful. They activated their Sharingan and then had an all out brawl . A few minutes later an exhausted Soul laid down in the ground. He went inside and found his wood clone waiting for orders. "Dude, I hate standing still. Hurry up and let me do something!" The clone said.

"From now on, you go to school for me, there isn't any point in me doing it. So just… be me." Soul said, as the clone smiled

"Alright boss, should I stay near the school just in case?"

"Yeah, and make sure that you become friends with Sasuke. Even if he is kinda… mean, he may be useful in the future. Oh, and the blonde kid. I don't know why, but he intrigues me."

The clone nodded and shunshinned away. A few days later his clone was called out to stand up front of the class. "Soul, come down here." Soul walked down, next to the teacher, "You are the Rookie of the Year for doing all tests with 100% accuracy." he said, handing him a headband with the Leaf symbol on it, though the metal it was scratched onto was red. He thanked the teacher and walked back to his seat, smiling. Sasuke looked at him, somewhat irritated. The girls around him were doing the same, but madder. If Soul didn't know any better, he would expect a full fledged massacre. Heck, even I would! Soul shivered and was ready for an attack all day. After he left class, he headed back to his house before realizing that he was being watched. He turned around to find Sasuke's fangirls smiling at him evilly. He stared at them for a moment and smirked. "Sasuke has to send his fangirls, huh? I thought having another Uchiha on my team would be nice, but I see it isn't true for him. He was admittedly a pretty good genin though. Anyway, time to deal with these girls…"

Than they did something unbelievable. They used fire jutsu. Or was that a genjutsu… Well anyway, their eyes were on fire. They launched themselves at him as he summoned his Gunbai and blocked their attacks. He quickly shunshinned backwards a bit and swung his Gunbai. A powerful blast of air shot out from it, knocking them all back. They groaned when they hit the floor, but still got up. He shook his head. They attempted to rush him again, but he dodged it. He slid under the mass of their bodies and used his Gunbai to fling them upwards. As they came down he performed a few hand seals. _**[Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu]**_ and a wooden dome appeared around him. Despite being made of wood, it was able to block very powerful attacks, like a Kyuubi's tailed beast bomb. He needed to figure out a way to escape without getting the fangirl's attention. Oh god, this clone's boss was gonna kill him… He smiled as he figured out what he was gonna do. He stepped out of the dome and performed a few seals. _**[Mokuton: Shichuro no Jutsu]**_ trapping them within a wooden cage. He sighed and caused the wooden dome to disappear. He shunshinned home and reported to the boss. Sasuke was walking outside, wondering what all the racket was about and looked up. He saw a cage and walked over to it, skeptical. "Hello?" he said.

"It's Sasuke! He is worried about us!" the girls screamed in the inside.

Sasuke jumped back, not ready to hear them screaming. He smiled, as he realized what had happened. Sasuke slowly backed away, still smiling.

"Thank you, Wooden One." Soul said, after hearing his clone's report.

The clone nodded and excused himself. They both sat on the couch. Soul looked at his clone and thought _I wonder if I can change his looks. If I can, I could make him be around at all times, like a teammate, but if he dies I would gain all his training experience…_ Soul put his hand on his clone and changed his look. His hair turned to a shade of brown, shortening slightly. His clothes changed to a black shirt with black pants. "Whoa, that's cool." Soul said, "I'm gonna name you Arata."

The clone looked down at himself and smiled. "This is cool. Am I able to do whatever I want, without betraying your orders of course?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna get another clone to go to the academy."

Arata nodded and kicked his legs up. They both performed the Kage Bunshin and sent them to train.

 _Timeskip: 5 years_

Soul decided to go to school for himself. He liked not having to go to school, but training all day while there were clones to do it for you, was kinda boring. He stepped into the class to find a blue haired man who let his hair fall all the way down to his hips. His eyes were a strange yellow, and he wore a white robe. He looked up at Soul and narrowed his eyes. "Your late," he said, annoyed.

"Sorry sir, I had a problem to deal with." Soul replied, embarrassed.

The man rolled his eyes as Soul took a seat. "All you kids may refer to me as Ghost, and I'm here to assign your teams. Some of you here deserve to be higher than genin, but whatever. So yeah, yada yada, go do your thing. Er, come up here and show me your skills. Aim for those targets." He said, pointing

Soul hopped up to the front of the class and grabbed a few shuriken. He flung them, hitting each vital spot on all three targets. In quick succession he also flung his kunai, hitting directly next to the shuriken. Ghost whistled. "Soul Uchiha, I'm assuming."

Soul nodded and performed a jutsu. _**[Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu]**_ as white hot flames erupted from his lips. The targets were completely burned to ashes, and the ground singed as if there was a wildfire. "I held back in that but it still destroyed stuff…" Soul said, annoyed.

Ghost nodded again. "You can go now."

The rest of the class stared at him, wondering how he could possibly be that strong while holding back. How was he even able to use it in the first place? It should have been much too difficult for a genin, and mostly fit high chunin to jounin. As the class did their testing, the blonde kid walked over to Soul. "Hi!" He said, looking down at Soul, who was staring at the sky.

"Hi, Uzumaki." Soul responded, aware of how people were staring at them.

"Your better than Sasuke in both strength and attitude!" Uzumaki said, surprised. "Oh, and call me Naruto."

Soul nodded, "Why don't you join me staring at the sky? It might not sound like much but it's actually not that bad a thing to do."

Naruto agreed and stared into the sky. He pointed at a cloud and said, "That looks like a fish, doesn't it? And that one there looks like old man Hokage."

Soul smiled and agreed. "Does that make us friends now, Naruto?"

"I guess this does. My first friend…" Naruto responded, gazing at the sky.

 ** _Hi, it's the author again. So I have two plans for this, but i wanna know which one you want. DO you guys wanna see Soul become a depressed qoute "cool dude" unqoute, or keep his current additude. I'm gonna make a poll for this, so do check it out. Stay tuned for the next chapter and review. Bai!_**


	2. Special Genin

Ghost was assigning teams and finally got to Soul's team. "Team 7! Soul Uchiha! Naruto Uzumaki! And Aimi Kuruma!"

Soul and Naruto looked at each other and smiled. Soul looked around for Kurama, and found her looking at him. Inside her mindscape she was fistpumping, though he was oblivious. She nodded to him and looked back at the teacher. _Good, not that bad a team._ Despite Naruto's horrible grades, he had an insane amount of chakra, if he trained correctly he could truly become powerful. Aimi was well-known for her impressive genjutsu skills as well. He looked around again and saw Sasuke looking at him, But not in his usual face of annoyance. You see, he had changed over the years. He learned how annoying he was being and changed into a rather agreeable person, but when it came to Itachi, he turned back into how he used to be. He looked at him, almost as if he wished they were in the same team. "Team Six! Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno! And Akio Chinoike!"

Sakura was jumping in the air happily as Sasuke face palmed. He didn't really like Haruno. Akio sighed, a slight flash of the ketsuryugan appearing in his eyes. He was another prodigy, though he was not as powerful Itachi, only being about as good as Sasuke, maybe a little worse. Soul's team headed out to their training ground, waiting for their teacher. While they waited Soul practiced the speed of his hand seals for his favorite jutsu. _**[Katon: Kuro Endan]**_ and black flames spouted out of his mouth, and everything that touched it instantly turned to ashes. This flame was virtually equal to the flames of Amaterasu, besides the fact that this flame could be extinguished. That was when Kakashi decided to appear. Of course, he didn't see the flames themselves but did notice the ashes of trees in their immediate area. Ha nodded to himself, looking down at the three genin in front of him. "Sensei, what took you so long?" Naruto said, squinting.

"I got lost on the roads of life. And I saw a black cat, so I had to take the long way round." Kakashi responded, doing a weird eye smile.

Naruto grunted and said "Whatever. Let's start the training already."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright." He held out two bells, "All you have to do is take these before the sun sets, in a few hours."

Kakashi disappeared, the word "start" was floating in the wind somehow. Naruto glanced around, seeing Kakashi standing near a river of water. He smiled to himself and rushed him, throwing shuriken. Soul rolled his eyes and shunshinned out of there. Kakashi saw Naruto coming out of the corner of his eye and prepared for an attack. Naruto summoned a shadow clone and used it to launch himself forward. Kakashi was surprised, being forced to use a substitution jutsu. Naruto slammed into the log, not ready for something like that. He flew forward a little more and then fell into the river. Soul smirked. _Still not the best ninja I see._ And threw a few kunai, hoping to catch Kakashi off guard. Kakashi simply blocked them, not even looking up from the book he was reading, called Icha Icha. Soul used that moment while he was blocking to shunshin behind him. Kakashi heard the sound of a bell and narrowed his eye. He turned around to find Soul holding a bell, smirking. Kakashi laughed, "Sorry, but that's a fake." and disappeared.

Soul looked at the bell, discovering the paper bomb. Soul quickly dropped it and rushed out of the way. He smiled to himself, knowing what to do next. Meanwhile, Aimi was debating her style of attack, unsure of the best way to shook her head and suddenly felt a kunai to her throat. She saw Kakashi out of the corner of her eye and scowled. "Found… You…" Kakashi said, doing that creepy eye smile again.

She whelped and performed the Ram hand seal, capturing Kakashi in a genjutsu. Sadly for her, he was a professional when it came to this. He broke out of the genjutsu and saw Soul standing with a bell in front of him, instead of Aimi. "Never look an Uchiha in the eye. Did you forget?" Soul said.

"You have the Sharingan? Argh, of course you do. You are free to do whatever you want till this ends." Kakashi said, scowling at himself for making such a mistake.

Soul nodded and walked away. Naruto was lying on the grass, thinking of the best way to engage, but the only thing that came to mind was rushing Kakashi again. He saw Soul out of the corner of his eye and looked at him. "Here's a bell for you." Soul said, handing it over.

"Really? You worked so hard to earn it..." Naruto said, confused.

Soul held out another bell, smirking. "Kakashi looked an Uchiha in the eyes twice. After I got the first bell I casted another genjutsu and took the other, while making him think he was seeing me walk away." He replied, handing Naruto the bell. "Now to find Aimi and tell her the news…"

Soul quickly shunshinned out of there and found her lying in the bushes. He got next to her and said "We have the bells. Sorry but, it was only enough for me and Naruto. I think I know a way to help you though."

WIthin Aimi's mindscape she was glad Soul was talking to her. But in the real world she looked devastated that she didn't get any bells. She nodded slowly. Kakashi looked at his bell. _Wait… this isn't my bell…_ In the bell he could see a slip of paper. He took it out and it said that Soul was sorry for tricking him. He had both both. Kakashi facepalmed. He walked over to Soul and said "The first person to ever pass my bell test… He even went ahead and got one for his teammate. Interesting." Kakashi looked at Aimi "But you… I think I know what I will do."

A few minutes later Aimi was tied to a post, dumbfounded. Kakashi took out two lunch boxes and gave one to me and Naruto. "Don't feed Aimi, this her punishment for her failure. Feed her, and you get expelled."

Kakashi walked away, claiming to go get himself something to eat. Aimi's stomach growled, watching as Soul and Naruto ate. Soul glanced at her and sighed. "Take this…" He said, lifting it up for her. "I took one for Naruto instead of fairly giving one to whoever deserved it. I didn't even think about you until I gave Naruto the bell. I feel guilty, so take it."

"My hands are tied… You will have to feed me." Aimi said, smiling.

Soul grunted like a true Uchiha and fed her. Within Aimi's mindscape she was dancing like there was no tomorrow. She heard a voice, calm and soothing. "I see you like this boy…" Matatabi said.

"Oh, shut up! You like him too!" Aimi responded, blushing.

Matatabi chuckled, "His strength is formidable. If you can make him like you, it would be useful."

"Yeah, yeah." Aimi said, sarcastically.

Aimi ate happily from Soul's lunchbox, her stomach's growling ceased. The sky started to turn gray with thunderclouds, and thick fog appearing around them. Soul sighed and activated the Sharingan. Kakashi was standing in the fog, smiling. He suddenly lunged out, poking his head out. He snarled "You dare disobey me? That's it, you all..."

They all stared at him in disbelief. "Pass!" He said, doing that weird eye smile.

"What?" The current genin said, confused.

"Remember these words, and remember them well. Those who disobey the rules are scum." He said, staring down at them, "But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."

The genin looked at each other and smiled. Soul quickly stood up and cut off Aimi's bindings. "Meet here tomorrow and we will start debating each of your skills." Kakashi said.

He walked away, and Soul nodded his goodbyes and went home. Aimi looked at Naruto and said "Kakashi did a good job tricking us, didn't he?"

Naruto nodded, "Guess he isn't Jounin for nothing…"

"Well see ya." Aimi said, leaving.

Naruto waved and laid down on his back. "What now?"

 **Yo! Phew, time to rest these fingers... Anyway, keep Aimi in mind, she gonna have a pretty big impact in the story. What will she do? Read on to find out (Maniacal laughter)**


	3. Mission

**Hey guys, back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Naruto.**

Aimi quickly clothed herself, excited to see her team again. She had been practicing her medical ninjutsu all night yesterday, so she was very tired today. That didn't stop her though, as she absolutely loved being a ninja. Also, she was glad that she was in the same team as Soul. She giggled to herself, Matatabi rolling his two geat eyes. She stepped outside and took a deep breath, her long brown hair flowing in the wind. She ran over to the training field, meeting up with Soul and Naruto. Naruto waved at her, smiling. Soul, on the other hand, put his index and middle finger to his forehead and then threw it out a bit, kind of like a salute. "Hey guys!" Aimi said, waving back.

"Hey Aimi." They both said, wondering why she seemed so excited.

"I wonder what we are gonna do to test our power…" She said, tapping her chin.

"Probably simple tests, but they might be rather difficult, knowing Kakashi." Soul said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Aimi replied.

Kakashi appeared three hours late again and eye smiled. "I had to help an old lady with her bags…"

"Dangit Kakashi, stop making excuses and deal with your pitiful life!" Naruto said, pointing.

"Calm down Naruto, or else I might give you a difficult mission…" Kakashi replied.

"Wait, a mission?" Soul said, perking up.

"Yeah, after I check your power I will assign you all a mission."

Soul nodded. "Let's get it started then!"

Kakashi had them line up, Aimi first. She smirked, being a master of shurikenjutsu. She threw each of her shuriken with expert precision. Kakashi nodded and guided her to a ninjutsu test area. She hesitated, being lackluster in her ninjutsu. She performed a few hand seals, summoning a slight wind. If they hadn't known any better they would have assumed that it was just a change in the wind. She then walked over to the genjutsu practice. She smiled evilly, her hair covering one eye menacingly. Her score? She got a perfect score, enough to rival the Kage's themselves. She even damaged her test subject, something almost unheard of. Kakashi's eye widened, surprised at her expertise in genjutsu. "Guess that's supposed to be expected of the legendary genjutsu specialist's, the Kurama clan…"

Aimi smiled and glanced at Soul. He was giving her a thumbs up, smiling happily. She smiled and went to the taijutsu area. She performed the basic stance and performed a few attacks. Kakashi nodded and took Naruto over in the same order. He did rather poor in everything. The only thing he had was his immense chakra. He walked over to Soul, sulkily. He patted Naruto in the back, unsure of how to deal with this situation. Soul walked up for his first examination. His shurikenjutsu was good. He walked over to the ninjutsu test and performed the hand seals. _**[Katon: Kuro Endan],**_ burning down each of the testing logs with his unbelievably hot flames. Kakashi's eye widened, never expecting a child to use S-rank fire jutsu. He quickly straightened his face, though Soul did glimpse his surprised face. He went over to the genjutsu test. Needless to say, he excelled due to his Sharingan. Then came the taijutsu test. First he tested his overall physical strength. He looked down at the simple twenty pound weight in front of him. He reached for it and pulled up. The weight only lifted slightly. He laughed nervously, and tried again. _I was never any good when it came to physical activities…_ Finally, he gave up. He fiddled with his fingers as endurance testing came around. He was hit with an attack most genin would consider only painful enough for a quick "ouch". To him it felt like he was being punched as hard as he could by someone of equal power, right in the gut. He fell to the ground, saliva spilling to the floor. The other three stared down at him. "Uh… that's not good…" Aimi said, looking at Kakashi.

"Yeah, definitely not good." He responded.

Kakashi quickly picked him up and took him to the hospital. Soul stayed there the whole day. Aimi was so annoyed with him. He made himself out to be some kind of god, but couldn't even handle a single weak punch? What kind of god was that! She shook her head and stormed into his hospital room. He lay there, sleeping peacefully. Apparently though, he drooled when he slept. Aimi, due to some instinct, felt like cleaning up his saliva. She took a napkin and cleaned up, though she scowled at him for making her have to do this. But upon looking at his peaceful face, she softened, not being able to stay mad at him. She sat on the bedside and combed her fingers through his head. A thought struck her, which she quickly threw out. "Come on Matatabi, I won't do that!" She said within her mindscape, scolding him.

Matatabi chuckled, "I didn't send that idea! You wanted to kiss him!"

She blushed, backhanding the man made of blue flames in front of her. "Ow! I may be the legendary two tails, but that hurt! I'm weaker inside you, you're much too weak." He said, rubbing his cheek comically.

She scowled and got up in the real world. Suddenly, though, a hand grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave me alone here…" Soul said, looking up at her with his crimson eyes, "I hate hospitals."

She smiled. "Alright fine. But you owe me one!"

He nodded as she sat back down and used his body as a pillow, staring into the sky. "You know, I think I could help you with your endurance." She said.

"I… would like that."

A few hours later they were out of the hospital. Soul glanced behind him. "What's wrong?" Aimi said, nervous.

"I think I sense someone coming towards us, but it might just be a passing ninja…" Soul replied.

They continued walking when an Anbu appeared in front of them. The Anbu turned around to reveal he was a member of ROOT, a secret part of the ANBU that worked under Danzo and the Hokage alone. The Anbu grabbed out the tanto in his back and slashed at them. Aimi and Soul jumped back, Aimi taking a defensive position while Soul showed no sign of intending to attack or block. Soul turned around to see even more ROOT member's. The one thing he knew was that in a 2v1 fight with ROOT members against him, he was done for. So these odds were definitely not meant for him to win. He scowled to find Aimi had run away. He sighed in relief, glad that she didn't do something stupid. Suddenly one of the member took a punch to the face, falling onto his back. He cursed and the ROOT members were aware of the invisible enemy. Soul cursed under his breath again. He knew it had to be Aimi, who else could it be? As he attempted to use the hand seals for a defensive wood style move, he was hit in the back of the head, stepping forward a bit. As he did, another attacked him as well, throwing him around like a ball. He was ultimately in intense pain, having already been injured. He turned around and saw that he could no longer see the ROOT members. He saw black shapes of people, with lines running through their body. He realized what it was the second it happened. He had awakened the Byakugan. "I… I can see everything." He said aloud, making them realize his eyes had changed to a pure white, with the veins around his eyes becoming prominent. As one of the ROOT members attacked him he blocked it. Soul smiled and went on the offensive, striking each of them at their chakra points- areas where they hold more chakra then others. He blocked and dodged all of the attacks, but was still injured from the earlier beating. After this, he would probably be out for a few days.

He quickly spotted Aimi's invisible form and escaped with her. He found a safe spot and sat down, pain racking his body. "Argh… You gotta tell Hokage about what happened… I don't think he would order this." He said, wincing.

She nodded and left to find him. Suddenly, Soul felt his eye pulse. It hurt as if the he was hit in the face. He doubled over and looked up again. His eyes were a pale blue, with flower designs emblazoned on it. He groaned, realizing he had activated the Byakugan. Or at least that's what he thought. He looked at himself using his All-Seeing Eyes (Is this possible? I can tell you girls would probably LOVE this ability then, lol. Well guys too, us little pervs, hehe…) and saw the eyes he had. "Tenseigan..." He whispered.

He smiled and deactivated his new ability. He was giddy with excitement. Then his adrenaline ended, his body racked with the pain of the beating again. He screamed a curse, surprised by the sudden pain. He lay there in pain, waiting for help. Aimi was, at that moment, at the Hokage's place explaining what happened. He nodded and personally rushed over to the specified location. He arrived there, seeing him in pain, he used medical ninjutsu to heal him. A few minutes later Soul was in slight pain, but more than bearable for him. "I hear the ROOT attacked you. By chance do you know why?" Hokage said.

"Yeah, I cast a genjutsu to look inside their head. They want my eyes because he hopes they will be a very powerful Mangekyou Sharingan, though I already know my powers. In my left eye I hold the ability Amaterasu, black flames that burn for seven days and seven nights. I haven't found someone I trust enough to implant my father's Mangekyou into mine. Would you help me with that?"

He nodded and called over a medical ninja. She nodded acknowledgment to him and performed the transplant. After doing so Soul let out a deep breath. He widened his left eye, activating his flames. The tree he was looking at burned to ashes, faster than he would expect. At that very moment, his old favorite jutsu became useless. His favorite element was always lightning, but his affinity for fire was slightly stronger, though only slightly. Now he could go ahead and use lightning. He suddenly felt like his eye had more room for chakra, but only in his left one. He hesitated before filling up his eye. "Did… my eye change in any way?" He said, turning to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen gasped, looking at Soul. Soul's eyes had turned gray, schelare and all. His pupil, though, remind black. Multiple rings surrounded it, with two tomoe in the ring closest to the pupil, two above that, and one above that, forming a triangle. "The Rinnegan…" He whispered.

Soul smiled to himself attempted to turn off the Rinnegan. Attempted being a keyword. "I can't… turn it off." He said, "My eye has no chakra in it but I feel the Rinnegan still in my eyes."

"That's unusual…" Hiruzen said, looking into his eyes, "Bah, whatever. It looks cool at least."

Soul smiled and a thought entered his mind. "Is it possible I can still get a mission?"

Hiruzen nodded reluctantly, leading him towards the Hokage Tower.

"I'll be giving out a simple C-rank mission into the Village Hidden in the Mist. Shouldn't be too much of a problem." He said, smoking his pipe.

Soul nodded and flickered away, bringing the news to his team. "Aimi, Naruto!" He said, seeing them come into view, "We got a mission!"

He quickly went over the mission then found Kakashi and explained to him as well. Soon they were on their way, heading towards the Hidden Mist. Soul and Kakashi both became aware of the two ninja following them. The bridge builder, who they were escorting said "So, girly, whaddya say we go have some fun." His cheeks red from too much alcohol.

 _This is why I don't drink_ Kakashi thought, scowling at the person they were meant to protect. "Sorry, I'm actually not by the way, but no. I'm kinda annoyed with you right now." Aimi said, attempting to keep her temper in check.

"Dirty little brat! You gotta do what I tell you, I hired you!" He responded, pointing a drunken finger at her.

She shook her head and continued to ignore him for the rest of the journey. Suddenly, Kakashi turned around and threw a barrage of kunai towards a tree. At the same time, Soul put his back against Kakashi's, saying "Alright, circle together. Someone was about to attack us."

They quickly joined together into a circle, the drunken bridge builder in the middle, having no idea what was going on. He blabbed away about home troubles or something, eventually shutting up realizing they weren't talking. Aimi spotted the enemy through a bush and warned the group. He jumped out of the bush and ripped Kakashi in half, only to find him replaced with a wooden log. (The rest took place similar to canon, Soul taking the place of Sasuke and being less of a jerk to Naruto.)

Aimi looked at the two ninja tied together and put them under a genjutsu. They suddenly got to their feet and walked sadly back to Konoha. The rest of the journey was uneventful, arriving at the village with no damage done. They took the bridge builder toward his bridge that he was creating. He left, without thanking them or anything. Needless to say, they scowled at him. He was oblivious, shouting at the people working on the bridge. Some of their eyes lingered on him before getting to work. Aimi's group sighed in relief before realizing that Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist himself, was standing before them. He stood before them, his blade barely touching Soul's throat. "Look who's back…" Zabuza said, looking at Kakashi. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

Soul instantly flickered away, Zabuza smirking. He complimented Soul's speed, before Soul suddenly found himself with a blade through his heart. "Wh...what?" He said, before falling into the river.

Zabuza was speechless. He definitely hadn't done that. Haku, though, did. He turned towards the rest of the group, the bridge becoming a battlefield.

 **Hai :D. So uh... That's that. Sorry for that ending though :P. No I'm not. Bai!**


	4. Just to Prove it

**I think this is pretty obvious now but, I don't own Naruto. Also, sorry about the long delay, I was busy :P**

 _How could this ... happen to me..? I was too slow._ Soul thought, slowly drowning and bleeding out. He closed his eyes, leaving his mortal life behind. A blue cocoon appeared around his body, along with two women. Kaguya herself, the legendary Otsutsuki, along with Shinigami, the god of death herself. Kaguya wore her white kimono with magatama decorating it, her hair flowing to her ankles. Two horns poked out of it. A slit across her forehead was also prominent. Next to her was a tanned woman with black, capturing eyes. She had short black hair, with moon earrings. She also wore a black dress. In her left hand she held a scythe, which she was currently using as a walking stick. "This is the kid, right?" She said, turning to Kaguya.

"Yeah, I double checked." Kaguya responded.

Shinigami nodded, and pulled the sword out of Soul. After she did, all of his wounds instantly healed. He woke up, staring at the two ladies in front of him. "Who… are you?"

"Well, I am Kaguya, this here is Shinigami. No, you're not dead. Better yet, you're gonna be reborn. But as something special. First, you're gonna be my kid." One of them said, before turning back to him.

Shinigami took out a syringe and filled it with Kaguya's blood, then putting it into Soul. A few changes in his form appeared, mainly the fact that magatama were now planted in his skin, circling his neck. Two small horns poked through his hair, though only slightly. His hair turned from a blank white to a very light blue. (Basically Toneri with horns :/) "Nice to know that I have a rather fine looking mother…"

"Nice to know I've got quite the flatterer of a son." Kaguya said, smiling

"Second, all eight of the eternal deities have agreed to make you one of them. You are now Soul Otsutsuki, the deity of magic, speed, destruction, and pleasure." Shinigami said, raising her arm.

Kaguya pointed towards her forehead. "This is gonna be your eye power. Your left eye will be replaced by this." As she said that, an eye opened on her forehead. It was a pitch black, Rinnegan, with red rings. "It will allow you all of the abilities of the Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Tenseigan, along with the Amaterasu. The last one that I can tell you is settable speed. You can choose how fast you perceive the world, from basic Sharingan speed to virtually frozen. There will be other abilities, but that really depends on you."

"Lastly, I give you the Deity Caller. You can't lose it, it will always appear whenever you want it. You can call a deity whenever you want. Oh, I almost forgot! You also get a few special summons. First, Oceanus. She can cause tsunamis with a single flip of her mighty fins. Secondly, Grav. He is very powerful, but equally awkward. Take care of him, please… Finally, Neva, the coldest of the family, literally and figuratively. Watch over them like they are family, or I'll come get you myself!"

"Don't worry, I will treat them as if they were my own flesh and blood." Soul said, snuggling into his new mother.

"We have to go. Sorry but, if I stay gone for too long, I may not be able to leave ever again. Remember, Otsutsuki Soul, that you are the god of destruction, speed, magic, and pleasure." Kaguya said, smiling down at him sweetly.

Shinigami and Kaguya said their farewells and disappeared. The cocoon also left, leaving him floating. He activated a cloak of Amaterasu, leaping out of the water as a flame surrounded him. As he fell downward, everything was in perfect view. Haku was surrounding Aimi and Naruto with his ice kekkei genkai, Zabuza facing off against Kakashi. They all looked up to find Soul flying towards him, cloaked in the black flames of Amaterasu. He smirked, landing on the ground wearing Otsutsuki robes that he didn't even know he had until now. They stared at him, confused. Who was this mysterious man who just came out of the water? He looked up, revealing his legendary eye, which he dubbed the Eye of Destruction, or Hakainome. "Be glad that the god of magic, destruction, speed, and pleasure has come to rescue you. But more importantly, be glad that Soul Otsutsuki has decided to remain your friend." He said, smiling.

"Soul?" Kakashi said, dumbfounded.

Soul nodded. People of the Hidden Mist were watching, skeptical of the self-proclaimed god. "Here, let me prove it to you." He said, before flinching.

After he flinched, a new person was next to him. "What do you wish for?" he said, looking at him.

"I wish for… respect among my fellow ninja's?" The man said, staring at him skeptically.

"Done." Soul said before a few more people appeared.

They all started to either ask him out or ask to be friends. He looked happy. Soul flinched again, causing them all to disappear. "Oh, if I flinch that is showing off my speed, haha. I can basically teleport."

Zabuza's blade suddenly appeared through Soul's stomach. Soul tapped it lightly. "Huh, that's cool…"

Suddenly the blade erupted in black flames. Soul nodded, acknowledging the fact that none of this hurt him. He pulled up his shirt to reveal no wound at all, only his newly well formed abs. He heard a whistle in the distance, but didn't really care. Zabuza was staring at him, his eyes wide with fear. Haku suddenly appeared next to him. "Spare him, take me instead." He said, looking down at the floor.

"Nah, you can both live. Being the god of destruction doesn't make me bloodthirsty, ya know." Soul responded, nonchalantly.

They thanked him deeply. "But, you gotta turn over a new leaf. I decided I want to hire you for a group I want to make. I'm calling it… The Mortal Deities. Yeah, I like that."

They agreed. Who would turn down such a generous offer? You get to have a god as a friend, and live. What more could you want? Wait, that's a lie… I guess there are a few more thinks you could want. But this is the god of pleasure, so I'm sure you can figure something out. Anyway, the people of the Village Hidden in the Mist ended up building him a statue. He held a ball of flames painted black in his left hand, black flames licking the edges of his kimono. His left eye had Hakainome active. At the bottom there was a plaque that read "The god of pleasure, magic, speed, and destruction saved this village, becoming the Hidden Mist's god." Soul nodded to himself. Aimi was eating ramen with Naruto, Kakashi reading Icha Icha right behind them. "Oh yeah Summer, go get him!" He said, smiling.

"Oi, calm yourself Kakashi! Don't think I won't take that book from you!" Soul said.

"Yeah yeah…" Kakashi said, waving his hand dismissively.

Soul shook his head and looked at his statue once more. "Alright, I'm out guys. I'll see you guys back in Konoha."

He disappeared, arriving within a few seconds. He had arrived within his home, so he decided to enter his personal library. He scrolled through the many scrolls with different jutsu within them, eventually finding one that peaked his interest. Reanimation. He took out a book by the name of Edo Tensei, and looked through it. At the cost of one life, depending on what he was reanimating, he could reanimate anyone who he had enough DNA samples of. He looked through a bit more till he found another spell. This one would only reanimate someone for a short amount of time, a single hour. It only required one hand seal, and no sacrifice, besides the person you're bringing back to life. He smiled to himself and went through the book until he remembered it without flaw. He sent out to find his first test subject, finding two deer. He quickly ran through the hand seals _**[Raikiri]**_ and plunged his hand, covered in electricity, through one of them. He withdrew his hand and paralyzed the other using a seal he had learned earlier. "Alright let's see…" He said, before running through the Edo Tensei hand seals. The paralyzed deer started to become surrounded in paper. Eventually, the paralyzed one took the place of the old deer, obvious from the hole in the deer's heart. "Come on deer, gonna go feed ya to my friends." Soul said, petting the deer.

They walked towards the Hokage Tower and met up with Hiruzen. He looked at down at Soul and then at the deer. "What did you do?"

Soul smiled and responded saying "I brought a deer back to life. It will be alive until I decide to kill it."

The deer began to heal suddenly, the whole in his heart shrinking. Soul and Hiruzen stared at it until it fully healed. "Okay, that is cool. Imagine that on a powerful ninja!" Soul said, excited.

Hiruzen made a mental note to remind Soul to reanimate him before he died. "Alright well… You should head out, I think your team will be arriving soon."

Soul nodded and said his goodbyes, arriving with the deer at the area his teammates were. "What the heck dude?" Naruto said, exhausted.

"Yeah, we had to come all the way back here, couldn't you have taken us?" Aimi said, sitting down in the floor.

"But you need the training. How else are you gonna get strong?" Soul said, smirking.

Then they noticed the deer at his side "What is that doing here?" Aimi said, looking at it and then back at Soul.

"I brought it back to life. He… or is that a she? It's horned so I'm pretty sure it's a he… anyway, he does whatever I tell him. Ok deer, go kick them." He responded, the deer going berserk onto his teammates.

They smirked and attacked the deer to find that it was surprisingly fast, and could take a few hits. A few seconds later they were performing a "tactical retreat" because of the deer. Soul was rolling in the ground with laughter, unable to stop. "Oh god, I need to record this!" He said, before performing hand seals to record the event.

They scowled at him as they casted all kinds of jutsu on it. Eventually he shut off the recording and made the deer return to him. Aimi glared at him specifically angry because the deer seemed to like the taste of her shirt too much. In case you didn't know, she thinks deers are gross. Unless she's eating them, hehe. They didn't say anything when Soul cut the deer into tiny pieces, cancelling the reanimation while he did that. After doing so he stacked them and cooked them using a fire jutsu. He handed out pieces of venison to his teammates, each forgiving him as they ate. They looked up, the sky turning dark with nighttime without them noticing. Soul laid down and stared at the stars, the others doing the same. Aimi was conversing with Matatabi within her mindscape. She didn't really know what to say, but Matatabi did. "Hey, ask Soul out. You got the chance right in front of you." He said, chuckling.

"Oh shut up, you poor, trapped, blue cat. Even if you're the two tails, I am still in control." She responded, pouting.

He chuckled again and continued to tease her till she went over the edge and shouted "I will not ask to go out with Soul!"

Everyone stared at her for a second before they all burst out laughing. Soul was blushing, though she could only barely see it. Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye as the laughter subsided and asked "Why won't you ask, eh? I would absolutely LOVE for the both of you to become a couple. Young forbidden love! I think we got new stars for the next Icha Ich-" and found himself face first in the dirt, eating it.

"You better shut up before I show you what my genjutsu can do." She said, cocking her hand back to punch him again.

Kakashi whimpered and covered his head comically, afraid of the massively powerful genjutsu that was known to be used by her clan. She dropped her fist and said "I won't ask him 'cause I know what he'll say. He'll probably say yes, and I'm not interested."

"What?" Kakashi said, confused.

Matatabi reflected that, along with everyone else. "A certain SOMEONE" she said, glaring at Matatabi within her mindscape "confused my admiration of his power with love. I tried to tell him but he kept pushing it 'till now. Well hey, at least that's settled."

Soul was devastated, though not visibly. If anyone saw him they would assume that he was rather at terms with it. Within his head, though, he could hardly keep himself together. He had been attempting to gather up his courage to ask her. Apparently that was all in vain though. He shrugged and looked around. They were all staring at him. "What?" He said, honestly confused.

"Er, we expected some kind of reaction form you… Aimi is known to be one of the Big Three girls. I believe second, not sure though." Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

Aimi looked at him and her hair shadowed her eyes. "I am?" She said.

Kakashi nodded slowly as he sweatdropped. Her smile struck fear into their eyes as she had just devised a plan. Matatabi himself sweatdropped at the thought. "Don't do it Aimi…." He said, wary of what he said.

She started to laugh like Soul did when he lost it. By the way, he has done that a good bit over the years. His nickname is "Mad Hatter. Or "Insane Ninja". That's what really caused the whole group to sweatdrop even harder. They backed up slowly, except for Soul who flickered away. His voice was in the wind saying, "No sudden moves… She might not see you if you don't move…"

What he said was true. Due to her current state of Soul-sanity she wouldn't be able to see anything without Soul's specifically designed eyes to allow him to see well, even when his sanity meter spikes below…. Zero.

 **Well, that's that. I told ya Aimi would do something important. Well, until next time time guys!**


	5. Development

**Hey guys. I don't own own Naruto. Em... on to the story. I guess :P**

3 years later, you would find Soul, now 15 years old, sitting in a classroom, wearing a red sleeved white hoodie (Saitama's jacket without the words) and blue jeans. He was leaning his chair backwards, his feet on the desk keeping him from falling. His arms dangling by his side. The rest of the class was a seeming mess of teens, for example, one of them had a strangely multi-colored vest and blue paint across his face. The destination they were in was a school, of course. But not just any school. A school for the insane, or mentally disabled. The teacher walked up to one of the students and glared at him. She got so close their noses almost touched before saying "Get to work, idiot"

"Teacher… I warned you before, this is the last time. Next time you talk to the Mortal Deities like that I'll kill you." Soul said, making a finger gun at her with a lazy face.

"Your little group has been disbanded. I see that you're too stupid to understand. No wonder you are in this school for idiots." She responded, standing next to him

"I'm not one of the mentally disabled. I'm here to be disciplined into being normal" He said, standing up, keeping the finger gun at her forehead.

She scoffed at him and whacked him with a ruler. The ruler met resistance before attacking him, surprising her. "Wrong choice." Soul said, shooting the finger gun.

Suddenly her head had a hole in it. She touched it before falling in the ground. Soul scoffed, "What idiots." and used his personal chakra release to lift her up. "Alright Mortal Deities, let's just complete the mission now. There isn't any point staying."

A few students stood up grinning wildly. "I call killing the principle though." Soul said.

They nodded, knowing better than to face off against Soul's mysterious chakra release. They walked out into the hall, the bell ringing for the time to switch classes. Soul called out to the rest of the Mortal Deities, three other members, and walked towards the office. "You can do whatever you want guys. Just… don't kill the principle." Soul said, not turning around.

They nodded and flickered away. Suddenly people walking in the halls started dying. Blood splashed all over the place. Soul walked forward nonchalantly, walking into the office. The principle, a certain torture type ninja that goes by Subiki of Torture, looked up at him and scowled. "I told you to stay in your class."

Soul started to laugh. He laughed like he had finally lost it. Well, he did. He never had it after losing virtually everything.

 _Flashback: 3 years ago_

Kakashi was smiling at his successful team. Soul had called his godly older sisters, Susanoo and Amaterasu, to teach Naruto and Aimi about their powers and train them. After a few months they were all Jounin level. Kakashi had, with the help of Shinigami, become a Kage level ninja. Without his Sharingan that is. With it he was easily able to beat nations. His chakra reserves had also been increased. Soul had even created a new kekkei genkai. He had created something called Omnikinesis. He had the ability to do a variety of manipulations, without the hand seals. Without any movement, really. He always made a gesture just for the cool factor though. His kekkei genkai was a product of his Hakainome, which turned black with a blue iris, which also glowed and left a trail behind when he moved. He still wasn't able to activate Hakainome in both eyes though. Kakashi decided that he should give them a S-rank mission today, because they should be able to beat it easily. He told them the news, much to their excitement, and headed out. Their mission was to hunt down Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin. They walked over to his assumed base of operations. They nodded to each other, setting their plan in motion. Naruto jumped out and walked directly towards the base, Kakashi and Aimi flanking. Soul was hiding, planning to jump out soon. Orochimaru smiled to himself, seeing the Kyuubi in front of him. He was having a meeting with the Akatsuki, where they agreed that if he brought them the Nine Tails they would help him get Sasuke and possibly Akatsuki saw their chance and attacked, helping Orochimaru take Naruto. Deidara and Tobi hung back though, knowing better than to jump in. Tobi scanned the area with his single eye that was poking out of his swirling orange mask. His black, high collared robe that was decorated with clouds moved suddenly. He activated Kamui, being slightly paranoid. Deidara, on the other hand, was guarding Tobi, his blond hair swishing as well. He lifted up his hands, beginning to form explosive birds. Kakashi suddenly appeared. He ran through the hand seals _**[Raikiri]**_ and plunged it into Deidara, much to the latter's surprise. Tobi ran through the hand seals for a jutsu himself, _**[Katon: Bakufu Ranbu]**_ and missed Kakashi by the skin of his teeth, Kakashi grit his teeth, knowing he stood no chance against Tobi's ability. Kakashi let out a breath, preparing himself for something exhausting. He showed his Sharingan. Tobi's eye widened for a moment. Soul took that moment to appear. He looked Tobi in his eye, trapping him in a genjutsu. "Obito, listen to me. Kakashi didn't kill Rin!"

Obito looked down at him. "I saw him do it! Don't lie to me!"

Soul replied saying "No, she is alive!"

Obito stared at him for a moment. "How? It can't be true can it?"

Soul nodded and held out his hand. "Come with me. I can show you her. She isn't entirely healthy, that's why you haven't seen her."

Obito hesitated before taking his hand. "My team can escape the Akatsuki on their own. Come on." Soul said.

Suddenly, Obito found himself in a hospital room. He looked down to see Rin, staring out a window. "Rin…" He said, his eye widening.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry but… who are you?"

Obito took off his mask in a rush, tears flowing down his eyes. "It's me… Obito…"

Rin's eyes widened and she lifted her arms up. "Come over here you little liar."

Obito rushed into her arms, hugging her with an intense amount of emotion, saying the words he ought to have said a long time ago. "I love you, Rin."

Rin smiled and said, "You too Obito. I love you too."

Soul was shaking inside, remembering being shut down by Aimi. After she had found out she was one of the "Big Three" she had amassed an army of men, training them each. Suddenly she was, including her team, a Kage level threat. The real shocker came the she had a boyfriend that mistreated her. (How cliche… Why u girls do dis?) Soul shook his head, dislodging those thoughts. He cleared his throat, catching Obito and Rin's attention. Obito looked at him with teary eyes and said, "How could I ever repay you?"

Soul smiled and said, "You are now Obito Uchiha, the second in command of the Mortal Deities."

Obito got down in one knee and said, "I accept your offer, boss."

Soul smiled to himself. One more powerful member. Suddenly a kunai met the back of Soul's head. Or rather the telekinetic barrier Soul erected around him. He turned around to find Obito with a kunai lightly tapping the barrier. Obito nodded, "I have a strong boss. That's good."

Soul smiled and replied. "I've got a second in command not afraid to take action. I like that. Just don't get out of hand, alright."

Obito smiled, cocking his head to the side. "Alright, boss."

"I changed my mind." Soul said, his hand on his chin, "You are now Obito Otsutsuki, with the Senju and Uchiha bloodlines."

Obito frowned for a moment. Then he felt a change in his left eye. Obito suddenly had both of his eyes, his left one becoming a Rinnegan. Obito thanked Soul again and asked for one more thing. "I have taken a lot from you but… can you heal Rin? I will never disobey you no matter what if you do."

Soul smiled. He whistled and caused a green haired girl wearing a green jacket and green pants to appear. "Hey, Hira, heal her, please."

The green girl, now known as Hira, lifted her hand up to Rin. An intense green light poured from her, her hair flying into the air. A few seconds later Hira shut off her ability, Rin being fully healed. She looked back at Soul with her dull eyes and bowed, teleporting back to her home dimension. Obito thanked Soul for the last time, taking hold of Rin and flickered away. Soul sighed and walked out, thinking about what to do next. He flickered back to the spot that they were fighting the Akatsuki to find that they were all down. At least, his friends were. All the Akatsuki, besides Tobi and Deidara, were standing and hardly damaged. In between them was a kid about the same age as Team Seven cloaked in a black haze. He had jet black hair with red eyes, a black leather jacket with jeans. He had a chain coming out of his pocket. His hair was shadowing his eyes as he had a crazy smile on his face. His facial features looked like an exact replica of Soul, with a simple color scheme change. He looked up to see Soul. "There you are… other half."

Soul blinked, which was a horrible mistake. The kid flickered in front of him, looking into his eyes. He held out a hand. Soul looked at it skeptically, shaking the hand. "I should introduce myself, Soul. I am Arata. Remember?" The kid said.

Soul was surprised. He had forgotten about Arata. He had let Arata free roam for a while, eventually forgetting about his existence. "It's time to die, Soul. After you left me… I suffered through hell and back. I will pay you back for that." Arata said, his smile growing with every word.

Soul quickly made Arata disappear into his body. He gained the memories of Arata. He immediately wished he didn't. He saw Arata's many problems and issues, each one becoming his. The only good thing he gained from Arata was a plentiful increase in power. But that didn't make up for it. Arata had wandered the world, finding a lot of things. He showed others, but they never gave him credit. Eventually he went insane and directed his anger toward Soul. He was constantly shut down because of varying reasons, namely his age. At this moment, Soul had gone insane. His eyes were shadowed by his hair as he stared at the ground. He lifted his head and lifted up his hand. He activated his Omnikinesis and forced all the Akatsuki members into a ball. They were alive but pained. He dropped one of them, Itachi, because he knew how much Sasuke would want to take care of Itachi himself. Soul lifted his hand towards Itachi and used the electricity in Itachi's brain to knock him out. Soul looked back at the Akatsuki and scowled. He formed chains out of telekinetic matter, floating the Akatsuki above him. He took Itachi with him, along with his team, back to the village, thinking over what he remembered. From that time to the present he had received many more shutdowns and denials.

 _Flashback End_

Soul looked back at the principal and created a knife. He pointed at the principal, much to the latter's surprise. The principle activated a genjutsu upon Soul, being broken by the Sharingan. The principle took a step back and gritted his teeth. He lifted his hand and a gun (Yes there is guns. Deal with it. It's a kekkei genkai in this.) appeared. He pointed it at Soul and shot.

 **Hai guys :D I just wanna say that yes, I know that I don't post in regular intervals. Deal with it. Don't hate me though :D. YOu like what I did to Soul? let me know with a review. See ya.**


	6. The God of Destruction

**Hey guys :D check the book and enjoy.**

Subiki immediately regretted it. The bullet met Soul's barrier, causing a flash to appear. Subiki closed his eyes, shielding them with his arms. When he noticed he wasn't in pain he looked up to see Soul holding his cheek, blood flowing from underneath. Soul growled at him, he had forgotten that Subiki was a very powerful member of the Gankuran (The gun clan). Subiki smiled, realizing Soul was likely equal, if not weaker, then he was. Subiki calmed down and took aim again. Soul gritted his teeth and teleported behind Subiki. Subiki blinked, confused. Soul hit him in the back of his head, launching Subiki forward a bit. He turned around and pushed wind chakra into his hands. He rammed his hand into Soul's stomach, launching him through multiple walls onto the outside. Subiki flickered behind him and slammed him into the ground. Subiki jumped backwards slightly. He watched to see what Soul would do next. Soul stood up slowly, putting his hands into his sweater pockets. His hair shadowed his eyes as he said "You don't wanna go any harder right now. Trust me, you don't wanna know what I can do. So just die peacefully."

Subiki smirked. Soul lifted his hands and rushed through the hand seals. _**[Hakai Buredo]**_ and a reddish-black mass appeared in his right hand. Soul suddenly flickered in front of Subiki. Subiki dodged it by the skin of his teeth. Soul scowled thinking about how he could've connected if he lightened his intensive weights. Subiki dropped to the ground with a kunai in hand. Subiki's business suit had torn slightly. Subiki blinked, looking at it. _He didn't make contact… did he?_ Soul breathed out and performed a one handed tiger hand seal. _**[God of Destruction]**_ Red chakra engulfed his body, coating him in red flames. "I thought I warned you. Let's finish this quote "fight" unquote." Soul said, smiling.

Subiki gulped, taking up a stance. _**[Torturer's Cloak]**_ Normal colored chakra shot out of him, coloring the air around him. Subiki ran through a few hand seals and caused another genjutsu, more powerful than the first. Soul stood paralyzed as Subiki gutted him. Subiki smiled and said "Where is your legendary strength now?" before falling to the ground with cuts scattered throughout his body.

He then found himself standing up in front of Soul again, unscathed. "Your genjutsu can't touch me. But mine can send you any way to death. But I think you deserve a death with my Destruction release." Soul said, activated his _**[Hakai Buredo]**_ and rushing him again. Subiki didn't even realize he was being attacked till he instinctively dodged the attack and felt the wind. _So fast…_ He threw a shuriken at Soul though the latter managed to block it. Soul jumped into the air after Subiki and managed to rip a single arm off. Subiki's blood splattered all over the place. Soul had a splash on his cheek. Soul reached up and touched it. He showed it to Subiki before licking it. "Blood is a wonderful liquid, is it not? It's the essence of life. But so many people can't handle viewing blood. Ah, and of course, blood is absolutely delicious." He said, before laughing maniacally.

Subiki stared at him dumbfounded. He didn't know what happened, he just suddenly was missing an arm. Soul smiled and suddenly Subiki saw a red blur. His remaining arm and legs also vanished. "What? You can't be this fast… you aren't Minato! You don't even have the kunai or the formula! How!?"

Soul smiled and replied saying "Ever heard of Godspeed? 'Course not. 'Cause guess what. I invented a way to be just as fast, if not then faster, than Minato. If we were to duel though, I would win, hands down. Not sure how I'd do against Hashirama, though, if I didn't take off my weights."

Subiki's vision started to fade. As it did, a memory struck Soul. Back when he was thirteen, he and his team were out on a mission. They were out on a rescue mission. It was and S-rank but should have been simple. He would be fighting a new Akatsuki, equal, if not stronger, than the old Akatsuki. How? No idea. They reached the group's hideout and dueled. Soul took on the leader, a holder of the Ketsuryugan, and fought on equal footing. Soul was trying to find a moment to loosen his weights. His opponent didn't let up though. Soul jumped back and scanned the area. He noticed his team was having much too difficult a time with the Akatsuki teaming up on them. He quickly flickered to them and took off his weights. He flickered again and appeared within the Leaf village. He stumbled, going faster than he had meant to. "What just… nevermind." Kakashi said, glancing towards Soul.

"You thought you could run? I know how to use the Raijin." The leader of the new Akatsuki, named Riku, said scoffing.

The rest of the Akatsuki appeared behind him and smiled. They spread about and started unleashing their strength upon the Leaf. Soul glared at him before he was suddenly trapped within a water prison. Riku forced Soul to stare as the Leaf village burned to ashes. His team were all severely injured, lying on the ground. Soul, present time, shook his head. Subiki had died of blood-loss. Soul walked back into the school, deactivating his destruction cloak. He rolled his eyes when he saw bodies littering the floor along with blood splatters. He was annoyed because he would be getting less pay for the mission because of this. He complained about it to his teammates who shrugged. Soul scowled and motioned for them to follow him. They all took a seat outside, waiting for their client. A few minutes later a girl of equal age to Soul floated down from the sky. She had brown hair and wore a short skirt and a leather jacket. Two silver earrings hung from her ear, large red rubies at the end. Her boots reached halfway up to her knee. Her name was Aimi Kurama. Soul glared at her, not even attempting to hide his disdain. Aimi looked at him and stuck her tongue out. The teammates around him all licked their lips. They were normally permitted to do whatever they wanted as long as it didn't interfere with Soul, but right now Soul put a hand in front of them. "Your contract has been fulfilled, as you can see. Pay up."

Aimi sighed, "Fine. What do you say I pay a different way tonight?"

Soul glared at her and said "I'm not joining your army. No point trying."

Aimi rolled her eyes, "Fine, I don't really lose anything so you do you."

Aimi reached into her pocket and took out her purse. She paid him the money and left quietly. "I'm still gonna get you back for that. Don't let your guard down." Soul said.

"Looking forward to it, big boy. See ya." Aimi replied, sticking her tongue out.

Soul told his teammates that he would take his leave and flickered back to the remains of the Leaf village. He stood in top of the Hokage tower, watching as people attempted to rebuild the destruction that had occured here. He hated seeing his home in rubble, but he couldn't really do anything about it. If he fixed the village for them they would never learn how to take care of themselves. He wasn't particularly found of the village but it was a place he grew up in so it was worth protecting for a while. He looked towards the sky to find Amaterasu flying down towards him, smiling happily. "Amaterasu? Why so happy?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I found you a girlfriend. She's perfect! She even has big-" She said, before her mouth was muffled with a cloth.

Soul's face was slightly reddened, but he slapped himself. He tried his best to hide his emotions, claiming they did nothing but bad things for you. But when he was with his family of gods, he couldn't help it. His old form would start to surface. "I told you not to search for them! Stop it!" He said.

"But they're just like you like 'em…" She said, pouting.

Soul smiled kindly and patted her head. "Fine. Take me to her."

She beamed up at him and took his hand. They found themselves in front of someone sleeping a few minutes later. She was a blonde with a slender body, built for speed. Her face was sculpted to be a model (If she was in our world…). Her skin was somewhat pale, still maintaining her beauty though. She wore jeans with a blue top, lacking shoes. Amaterasu shook her. "Hello?" The girl said, rubbing her eyes.

"I brought him like I promised." Amaterasu said, pointing at Soul.

Soul waved his hand, deciding that it would be better not to hide emotions during this time. He smiled at her cheerfully. She waved back, surprised. "Definitely attractive, Not too much muscle… If I didn't know any better I'd call him weak. My name is Ryoko. You said he was a god right? I wanna see his powers."

Soul looked towards Amaterasu and she shrugged. Soul ran through a few hand seals _**[Hakai Buredo].**_ The dark-red mass appeared in his hand again. "This is another personal chakra release of mine. It's called Destruction release."

Soul tapped the wall lightly. It seemed as though the wall decided to disappear. The wall suddenly had a hole in it, no sound, no shockwave, nothing. Ryoko blinked, surprised. That was before she realized she was slightly flying above the ground. "This is another of my chakra releases. I called it Omnikinesis." Soul said.

He lowered her back to the ground and ran through another set of hand seals _**[Sozo Buredo]**_. "Finally, another release I created. This one is Creation release. " Soul said, as a white mass appeared in his hand.

He tapped where the wall was earlier and more stone replaced what was lost. He tapped the ground and crystals shot out of the ground. "It isn't limited, as far as I know, to any specific material. The only real problem it has is that you have to have touched the thing you want to create at least once in your life before."

Ryoko stared at him for a moment, taking in what she had seen. Eventually, she sighed and said "Well, we gonna get started or…?"

Needless to say, he woke up the next day thinking _What did I just do?_ He did, though, retain his V-Card. He thought he was going to lose it somewhere during the night, but luckily for him he did still have it. Later he was planning to cash it in. He quickly walked outside of the building they were in, his thoughts whirling. He had to get back to base, an enemy could be anywhere. He flew to the home of the Mortal Deities, careful to watch where he was going. He landed to find Obito waiting outside, eating dango. When he saw Soul coming down, he put the dango on the table and stood ready. "The gods take kindly to us." Soul muttered.

Obito relaxed, having heard the passwords from him. "What were you doing? You know that if anyone saw you, you would've had a problem! I know you could easily beat them, but nonetheless it's really annoying having to deal with swarms of people."

Soul scratched his head and said "Sorry, Dad…"

Obito smiled at him and said "There we go, that's more like it."

They entered the underground area that Soul had cut out using his Destruction release. They saw the members all having fun, except for a few going to sleep. In room near the back there was a party going in, lights flashing from multiple illusion jutsu casters. Just next to that room was a room with multiple games, including pool (Alright, I know that they probably don't have pool in Naruto. I don't care, deal with it :P. No hate though). On the opposite side of them was a food room. Where did the food come from? Good question. Soul doesn't manage that part, so honestly he had no idea. But a certain someone had created a jutsu to erupt any food upon asking for the food nicely. It was a tasty decision, taking anyone who went into their base of operations. Straight ahead where stairs that lead to the job room, which held a board with requests from people, outside the Mortal Deities or walked down those stairs now, thinking about nothing in particular. That was until he saw Aimi scrolling through the job board. She turned around and smiled deviously at him. "I told you I'd see you later, big boy"

 **Hey guys, I got 2 books up if you want to check 'em out. they are called Godset 1: Hero and League of Shadows. I will be postponing this story for those two. See ya guys :P**


End file.
